I'm With You
by bloodtears16
Summary: Songfic to Avril Lavigne's I'm With You. Mylar slash. kind of explicit, language. I hope you like it


A/N: This is my first Heroes fic. Umm, Mylar slashyness so if you don't like it don't read it. Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)

I'm With You

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

He leaned against the building taking deep breaths. He couldn't believe what he had just found out. The man he had spent so much time with, the man he came to like, love, was the man who killed his father.

He hadn't known what to do, so he ran. He hid in a dark alley wondering why that man hadn't followed him, hadn't found him yet.

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

With every breath he strained to listen. Listen for…anything

It started raining. That was the only sound he heard. _At least the rain will cool me off_, he thought.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

He finally calmed down enough to think. He thought about Zane….no not Zane. His name was Sylar. _Sylar_. That name echoed deep in his mind, making him sick. That name which he had come to loathe belonged to the sweetest, nicest man he knew. But he knew that was all an act, a sick, twisted mindfuck. It was a game. It was all a game and Mohinder clearly lost.

_Sylar_. His stomach knotted with that word. But he also wondered why he hadn't found him yet. Was he close? Was he even looking for him? If he wasn't, then why? Why wasn't he trying to look for him? Why wasn't he here, killing him right now? And why did he desperately want to see him, want him to be here right now? Why did he want to be home with him?

He shivered in the cold, the rain not the only thing sending chills down his spine.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

Just then he heard the faintest of footsteps, the quietest or breathing.

He was here.

As the dark shrouded figure stepped out of the shadows, Mohinder felt his heart speed up. Out of fear and something else he didn't dare think about or acknowledge. He couldn't bring himself to accept that he still loved, still wanted, this man despite what he was. A monster. A murderer.

A singled word whispered through the air. "Mohinder." It was answered by another whispered word. "Sylar."

The first was filled with regret, shame, desire, and sorrow. The latter was filled with fear, anger, acid, hate, and….desire. He couldn't explain it. His mind screamed that he should hate this man with every ounce of energy he had. But he was addicted.

Addicted to the time he spent with him. Addicted to how he made him feel. Addicted to the sensation of his lips burning against his own, making trails down his body. All he wanted at that moment was for Sylar to take him home, away from this dark, wet alley.

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

He stared at Sylar. His body moved even though his brain screamed to stop. He never broke eye contact. Sylar moved forward as well. The gap between them closed quickly, the close proximity taking Mohinder's breath away. By the time he realized what had happened, they were only inches apart.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

He searched his face for anything familiar, desperately hoping the man he knew and loved was still there. Before he even knew what was happening, Sylar's lips were on his, pushing against him with all he had.

Fingers grasped his hair, brushed his cheeks, ran across his chest, and slid down his sides. Mohinder's brain screamed _STOP!_ His body wouldn't.

Mind, body. Mind, body. Mind, body.

It was a battle between mental and physical. What he wanted and what he knew. Finally, his mind won.

He jolted back, outraged and disgusted, trying to calm his breathing. Sylar's embrace was strong, so he still remained close. He saw a hint of hurt, of Zane, in his eyes but that quickly turned to delightment. A wicked smile broached Sylar's lips. "What? You didn't like that?"

"No! I hate you. You are a disgusting, horrid human, if you are even human at all."

Sylar just laughed and slid his hand back up his side, across his chest and caressed his throat. The movement was so quick, it made Mohinder gasp. His heart sped up again and, as much as he tried, he couldn't stop his breathing from becoming shallow again.

"Your heart is racing. But not out of fear. No. Fear has a different beat." He chuckled. "Mohinder, your heart…and your body betrays you." At that he again quickly ran his hand down his chest and landed on his weakest spot.

Mohinder couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "Ughh fuck!" he screamed as his knees went weak. Sylar's grasp was firm, in both areas, and held him steady. Mohinder had no choice but to lean against him.

Sylar whispered in his ear, "I know you want it. I know you crave it." As he spoke, he began slowly moving is hand. "I know you need it. So, just let it happen. You knew sensual with Zane, but now you will know lust and passion."

Mohinder's body was wracked with shivers and convulsions. He couldn't breathe. He had never felt anything like this before. It was pure ecstasy.

Sylar's lips were pressed hard against his throat. He sucked hard, then started nipping. Each bite made Mohinder groan louder and louder.

All of a sudden, Sylar pulled away and Mohinder whimpered at the loss. He was still gasping for air.

"Why…why…did…you stop?"

"We shouldn't do this here." His voice was so smooth and husky, Mohinder almost collapsed again.

As they made their way back to the apartment, Mohinder thought about how messed up this was. But he couldn't stop himself.

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

They barely made it into the apartment before they fell into a tangle of arms and legs and lips.

Suddenly, Mohinder was being pushed against the wall, pinned. Sylar grabbed his wrists one at a time and pushed them above his head.

To ensure he would stay, Sylar pushed his hips against Mohinder's. He moaned again, loud and breathless.

Hands found his face, chest, and sides, but his arms were still up. He realized Sylar was using his telekinesis and almost lost it. This was the most passion he had ever felt and, no matter how fucked up it was, he didn't want to let it go.

With Zane, there had been no dominance. They were equal lovers, pleasing each other at the same time. It was gentle, loving, sweet. With Sylar, he was clearly dominant. It was rough, passionate, and…sweet. With Zane, it was making love. With Sylar, it was fucking. But, somehow both evoked the same love from both partners.

They eventually made it to the bedroom. The still, quiet night was filled with the moans of pleasure, the gasps of breathlessness, the creaking of a bed.

In the morning, Mohinder awoke snuggled in the arms of a beautiful, powerful man. Zane. Gabriel. Sylar. Whoever he was, Mohinder loved him, was with him, and would never let him go.

_I don't know who you are_

_But I…I'm with you_


End file.
